


Honesty on Onderon

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: When Ahsoka is faced with a twinge of jealousy, her Masters step in to guide her down the right path.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Honesty on Onderon

Ahsoka sighed, watching Lux looking at Steela. He used to look at _her_ like that. Back then, she had thought it was an inconvenience, but now… now she missed it. Now… she was a little _jealous_ , and for that she was frustrated. She was a Jedi. She shouldn’t be having feelings towards another like that. Attachments were forbidden. Crossing her arms, she hoped to distance herself from it all.

Obi-Wan nudged Anakin slightly from their spot across the room.

“Hmm?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan inclined his head towards Ahsoka, “I think she could use some advice from her Master.”

“About relationships?” Anakin asked incredulously. “That’s silly. Ahsoka knows the rules. She’s probably just frustrated that we can’t really take point on this one since we are ‘unofficially’ here.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “I really do think it’s something deeper than that.”

“Fine,” Anakin sighed, “We’ll ask her.”

Anakin waved her over.

Ahsoka straightened herself up as she noticed them before walking over to their corner. “Yes, Masters?”

“Are you okay?” Anakin asked.

“I’m fine,” Ahsoka said in confusion.

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead, “Your feelings are valid.”

“ _My feelings.._..” Ahsoka said slowly.

Obi-Wan gave her a knowing look, “I know someone who gets jealous on occasion.” He gave Anakin a pointed look.

“I do not!” Anakin scoffed.

Obi-Wan shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder, “It’s natural to feel those things-”

“But you have to let it go,” Anakin interrupted. 

“I know, Master,” Ahsoka sighed, “Attachments are forbidden. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Good,” Anakin said with a resolute nod. “I’m going to go call Coruscant about getting those supplies.”

Obi-Wan waited until after he left to rest a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder before she moved away, “He didn’t let me finish my thought.”

“Yes, Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka asked in confusion.

“Sit with me, young one,” he said as he settled at the booth in the corner.

Ahsoka cautiously sat across from him.

“Tell me about what you feel. Don’t spare me the details. I was young once, too,” he said gently.

Ahsoka spared a glance to where Lux had his arm around Steela, a frown settling on her face before she looked down at her hands on the table. “I guess… I feel a little jealous…” She sighed, “and hurt. I guess I just thought I meant more to him.”

“It’s not up to us to know what we mean to others,” Obi-Wan said gently, “He may still hold you in a high regard, but due to your station, not tell you.”

“I know, Master,” she said softly. “As a Jedi, I am seen as off limits, because I am. I should let him go, just as Master Skywalker said. It’s for the best.”

“Is it for the best because it’s what _you_ want to do, or because it’s what’s expected of you?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I don’t understand,” she murmured.

“Ahsoka, many Jedi have had to face their feelings. It’s a choice that we choose to make every day, to put the Order above our own wants and desires. But, it is just that: a choice. We put the Order first because we believe that that is what is best for us, but it isn’t the only path we have. Many have left the Order, or have at least considered it,” he said gently.

“Did you, Master Kenobi?”

“A long time ago,” he admitted, “When I was about your age, actually. Ultimately, I realized that my place was here, with the Order.”

“Do you regret it?” she asked.

“No,” he said earnestly, “I would have never met Anakin or you if I had left. The Order is my home. But, what was right for me may not be right for you.”

“What are you saying?” she asked, furrowing her brow.

“I’m suggesting that you evaluate what’s more important to you, because only you can make that choice since you are the one who has to live with the outcome. Choosing the Order isn’t something you do once. We do it every day, especially now,” he replied. “But, again, it is your choice to make, and yours alone.”

“Thank you, Master Kenobi. I’ll… give it careful consideration,” she said, bowing her head slightly to him before slipping from the booth.

Ahsoka looked over at Lux and Steela, accidentally catching Lux’s eye. He gave her a small smile. She gave him a smile back. They were friends, after all. Then, she looked over at Master Kenobi and her Skyguy. Could she leave them for Lux? What would happen if her relationship with Lux failed and they were just meant to be friends? She would have given up the Order for nothing. No, if she stayed with the Order then she knew where she stood. She would always have Anakin’s support and Master Kenobi’s wisdom when she needed it. Even now, watching them bicker about something made her smile. She knew she couldn’t leave them. Although she may like Lux, and if she let it, that could potentially grow into something, she knew that the Order was where she belonged. Her Masters were her family, and in a time of war, she was where she needed to be with the Order. She was meant to help others and she could make the greatest difference as a Jedi. She couldn’t just turn her back on the galaxy for a boy.

That settled it.

With a more assured smile, she went over to the two Masters, slinging an arm around the two of them, “What are the two of you arguing about now?”

“Anakin seems to think we shouldn’t have contacted Hondo.”

“Well, excuse me for not being able to forget the one time he held us as prisoners,” Anakin huffed.

“It wasn’t the worst bind we’ve been in,” Obi-Wan shot back.

“Speak for yourself. I would take a sarlaac pit over being attached to Dooku any day,” Anakin shot back.

Ahsoka listened to the two of them trade barbs and jokes with a smile on her face.

Yes, this was precisely where she needed to be.


End file.
